


Strings of your soul

by RakPolaris



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Foreshadowing, Gen, Music, Prequel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakPolaris/pseuds/RakPolaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic escrito para el evento Saint FFicFest 2015 organizado por xocowilde en Tumblr. Recibí un prompt sobre el cual debía crear un fic, en este caso, fue el siguiente:</p><p>Personaje: Orfeo de la Lira.<br/>Tema: Familiar (no seguí exactamente esta temática)<br/>Escenario: El Santuario</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strings of your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el evento Saint FFicFest 2015 organizado por xocowilde en Tumblr. Recibí un prompt sobre el cual debía crear un fic, en este caso, fue el siguiente:
> 
> Personaje: Orfeo de la Lira.  
> Tema: Familiar (no seguí exactamente esta temática)  
> Escenario: El Santuario

Las cuerdas danzaban entre sus dedos. Rodeado de columnas jónicas y dóricas, sentado sobre unos  escalones de piedra erosionados por el tiempo , el joven acariciaba la lira con tesón, con paciencia y con amor. Su Cosmos fluía por el instrumento, y la música fluía por su cuerpo. De pronto, una inesperada nota desafinada desconcertó al joven, que dejó de tocar bruscamente y no fue capaz de retomar la melodía ni darle un final.

Orfeo entrecerró los ojos y puso una mueca de desagrado. Era la tercera vez que perdía la concentración esa mañana , improvisando nuevas piezas. El  C aballero de  P lata lo a tribuía a los nervios y a la emoción;  dentro de poco daría un concierto frente al Patriarca y varios de los Caballeros de Oro que no se encontraban en misiones en el extranjero. Al parecer, la fama de su virtuosismo con la lira lo precedía y el m ismísimo Patriarca había solicitado un concierto privado. Aunqu e  por alguna razón no era capaz de concluir adecuadamente ninguna de las melodías que empezaba.

Suspirando,  decidió  que seguir practicando solo aumentaría su disimulado nerviosismo. Con paso lento, pero firme, se dirigió a los aposentos del Patriarca, atraves ando antes los campos de entrenamiento y cómo no, las 12 Casas Zodiacales. 

Cuando llegó ante el Salón del Trono vio al Patriarca sentando, examinando un os papeles que leía con detenimiento, para luego escribir algo en ellos . No se percató de la presencia de Orfeo hasta que éste hincó una rodilla frente a las escaleras.

—Patriarca .

—Oh, eres tú, Orfeo — levantó la vista de los papeles. Su rostro quedaba cubierto por el casco, pero su voz denotaba  asombro  —. Veo que has llegado puntual. Temo sin embargo que los Caballeros de Oro invitados tardarán algo más en acudir.

Orfeo asintió pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Y dime, Orfeo, ¿qué clase de pieza tienes preparada para tocar?

El aludido sintió la garganta seca cuando fue a responder. La presencia del Patriarca, al que solo había visto en persona cuando recibió su  Cloth, varios años atrás, seguía causándole ese respeto y hasta temor que le paralizaba. 

—He estado trabajando en una nueva pieza que espero sea de su gusto,  Patriarc—

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, los soldados rasos que custodiaban el gigantesco portón de la entrada, anunciaron la llegada de varios Caballeros de Oro;  Deathmask de Cáncer,  Shura de Capricornio, Afrodita de Piscis, Camus de Acuario, Aldebarán de Tauro,  Aioria de Leo, y el siempre tan enigmático caballero de Géminis, con el rostro sombrío y oculto gracias a su casco. Los siete hombres entraron en la sala , cómo si estuvieran desfilando, con la cabeza alta y pisando con firmeza. Al llegar ante el trono, ellos también hincaron la rodilla e ignoraron a Orfeo, que se hizo a un lado.

—Me alegro de que por fin estén aquí. Quiero que todos vosotros escuchéis la música de este joven griego, digna de un servidor de Atenea y de este Santuario.

Los Caballeros de Oro asintieron en silencio y dirigieron rápidas miradas al caballero de Plata. Impresionar a un persona, era algo relativamente fácil para Orfeo, pero tener que impresionar a ocho se le antojaba a Orfeo cómo un auténtico desafío. Camus y  Aioria observaban al guerrero con neutra seriedad, por su parte,  Deathmask y Afrodita lucían pequeñas sonrisas que in comodaban al joven, como si hubiera algo  en él que secretamente les hiciera mucha gracia. Aldebarán parecía alegre po r el simple hecho de  estar allí, mientras  Shura mostraba un gesto  sereno y gran concentración bajo su casco , que no se había quitado . El Caballero de Géminis era el único al que Orfeo no podía leerle el rostro o adivinar su expresión. Por un momento le pareció que no había ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento que recorriera aquellas frías facciones, inamovibles en comparación con el caballero de Acuario.

Con un gesto de la mano, el Patriarca indicó a los Caballeros que se colocaran a los lados del trono, mientras Orfeo se posicionaba en el centro de la sala. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo para poder apoyar la caja de resonancia de su lira, mientras la sujetaba lateralmente con el brazo izquierdo. Ajustó las tuercas para asegurarse de que las cuerdas quedaban tensas y finalmente las acarició con los dedos.

El primer sonido que emitieron fue agudo y chirriante. 

Completamente ajeno a las muecas de desconcierto y desagrado de los Caballeros de Oro, continuó pellizcando las cuerdas. Las notas que fluían e inundaba n la sala no eran armoniosas, por más que Orfeo trataba de  extraer  el sonido más suave y dulce de su lira , acariciándola con lentitud . El repentino cambio de tempo sorprendió Camus, que  tenía conocimientos de solfeo y que pareció dirigir una mirada preocupada a  Aioria , quién tampoco  estaba seguro de que lo que estaba oyendo se pudiera considerar "tradicionalmente griego" y por tanto, digno de Atenea.

A pesar de que no veía sus rostros, pues Orfeo tenía la vista fija en la cuerdas, no le cabía duda de que aquella mel odía no podía resultar disonante únicamente para él. Sin embargo, no logr aba encontrar un explicación lógica. Había afinado su lira  la noche anterior y había comprobado que su sonido era sutil y agradable, como el arrullo de las olas, pero entonces, ¿por qué ahora sonaba como un mar tempestuoso en el que los barcos naufragaban?

Presa de una creciente desazón, todo su afán era concentrarse en las cuerdas que emitieran una voz más pura , más melodiosa, relegando aquellas cuyo sonido se veía contaminado por la estridencia de los chirridos. De las ocho cuerdas de su lira, Orfeo se vio obligado a usar únicamente cuatro, por lo que debía alternar el tono y el tempo para que no resultara tan evidente la repetición exagerada de las mismas notas una y otra vez. Por si esto no fuera poco, al cabo de unos minutos y sin previo aviso, una de las cuerdas saltó y se rompió, produciendo un chasquido que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

" _No, no, no, no, no, no, esto no me puede pasar a mí_ " se repetía continuamente Orfeo. Su inquietud hacía que los dedos le temblaran. Era imposible que los demás no se hubieran dado cuenta que una de las cuerdas se había roto, y cómo a pesar de ello, el caballero de Plata seguía tocando como si nada. A pesar de ello, la melodía, paupérrima y humilde, inspiró a Orfeo. Si no podía trabajar con la belleza natural de la música, quizás era porque no se esperaba de él que tocara una pieza hermosa. Si no quedaba más remedio que trabajar con notas desafinadas, crearía entonces una obra en la que esa afinación  tan particular  fuera su _ leitmotif_.

Usando varios arpegios Orfeo jugaba con el tritonode su lira lo mejor que podía. Las notas seguían resultando desagradables al oído, pero en determinadas combinaciones lograba crear una melodía amena . Era una obra tensa, despiadada y con continu os altibajos. Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer Orfeo  dada la  situación. Tras varios minutos en los que la desesperación parecía guiar los dedos del músico, creando una pieza agitada, trágica y tensa, finalmente comprendió que no podía mejorar la pieza y decidió concederla un merecido final. 

Sudando a causa del esfuerzo y completamente abochornado por su actuación, Orfeo se incorporó con la cabeza baja. Esperaba ver las caras de decepción los Caballeros de Oro, pero los rostros de éstos se dirigían hacia un único punto; el Patriarca.

—¡P-Patriarca! Lo lamento mucho,  ha  sid—

El Patriarca alzó una mano para exigir silencio. Los Caballeros de Oro seguían sus movimientos con la mirada, atentos a su veredicto.

—Ha sido excelente,  Orfeo,  lo has hecho muy bien— el Caballero de Plata se sorprendió al oír las palabras. Desconcertado, enfocó la mirada hacia el Patriarca que se levantó del trono —. Los rumores decían que tu música era capaz de calmar el alma de los hombres, sin embargo, yo deseaba poner a prueba tu virtuosismo, y no me has decepcionado. Esa lira que tienes entre tus manos, fue manipulada intencionadamente para que no te resultara fácil crear una melodía de sonido agradable.

—¿C-cómo? — Orfeo no daba crédito a lo que oía. Si alguien hubiera manipulado su lira, se hubiera dado cuenta de inmediato... 

—Ordené a  Deathmask de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis que la manipularan sin dejar ningún rastro físico de ello— los dos Caballeros mencionados asintieron sutilmente al ser nombrados. Si ellos sabían lo que iba a pasar  desde el principio, ahora Orfeo entendía las sonrisas que lucían al comienzo del concierto.  —Puesto que tu lira te permite proyectar tus ataques amplificando tu Cosmos, lo más adecuado era quebrar esa conexión, impedir que tu Cosmos  circulara por la lira de forma fluida, crear, cómo si dijéramos, un falso contacto. Cáncer y Piscis impregnaron la lira con sus propios Cosmos, creando interferencias cada vez que intentabas hacer que tu Cosmos fluyera por el instrumento. 

Eso explicaba por qué Orfeo no había sido capaz de terminar ninguna de sus improvisaciones. La sincronización que tenía con su lira se había visto alterada y no eran capaz de coordinarse a través de su Cosmos. 

—¿Pero... por qué...? — fue todo lo que consiguió balbucear en su descrédito.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Deseaba poner a prueba tu virtuosismo, y he podido comprobar que tocas tu música con  _ meráki  _ ( μεράκι ). Has sido capaz de transformar notas disonantes en una melodía tensa pero llena de pasión a nuestros oídos . Tu fama es merecida, Orfeo.

Aldebarán enarcó  su ceja mientras se agachaba para preguntar en voz baja qué significa "meráki".

—No tiene una traducción directa— le explicó  Aioria , que era el único griego del grupo junto al propio Orfeo  —. Decimos  _ meráki _ cuando alguien pone toda su alma en lo que hace, cuando pone parte de sí mismo, de su esencia. 

Camus asintió con vehemencia, corroborando las palabras de  Aioria .

A continuación, el Patriarca dio permiso a los Caballeros de Oro para retirarse, quiénes felicitaban a Orfeo cada vez que pasaban a su lado en dirección a las colosales puertas. Los últimos en retirarse, fueron Cáncer y Piscis, quiénes permanecieron para restaurar la lira a su estado original. Finalmente, quedaron a solas el Caballero de Plata y el Patriarca.

—Tu música fue capaz de calmar mi alma, Orfeo. Y el Cosmos de los Caballeros de Oro también resonaba en una armonía inusitada. Atenea se siente orgullosa de contar con un guerrero y un artista cómo tú entre sus filas.

El joven hizo una sentida reverencia y abandonó la sala del trono, extrañado aún por las palabras del Patriarca. Era cierto que se decía que su música calmaba a los hombres pero...

En el camino de descenso por las 12 Casas Zodiacales, se topó con Cáncer, que charlaba con el Caballero de Piscis en la decimosegunda casa. En circunstancias normales, Orfeo no se habría atrevido a dirigirle la palabra a un superior, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando. 

—Disculpadme...— susurró con educación.

—¡Oh! ¿Todavía estás por aquí,  _ bambino?_— comentó  Deathmask con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

—Me preguntaba... Si parte de sus Cosmos fluía por mi lira... Comprendo que me costara tocar pero...

—¡Dilo de una vez  _ dannazione_! — gritó el Caballero de Cáncer, aburrido por la timidez del joven para expresarse. Inmediatamente Afrodita le propinó un manotazo en el hombro.

—No seas maleducado  Deathmask. ¿Qué es lo que te  preocupa, Orfeo?

El joven pensó las palabras adecuadas para vocalizar sus pensamientos. Sabía que era muy probable que unos Caballeros de Oro no se tomaran bien la indiscrec ión de la pregunta que iba a formular.

—Entiendo q ue  sus Cosmos provocaran interfer encias entre mi lira y yo . P ero eso no explica por qué las notas sonaban profundamente desafinadas, cómo si se hubieran corrompido...  Debo preguntar...  ¿Seguro... seguro que no le hicieron nada más a lira?

Deathmask y Afrodita intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, para luego echarse  a  reír ante un  perplejo Orfeo. Cuando terminaron las carcajadas, ambos lucían de nuevo las sonrisas que Orfeo les había visto al comienzo del concierto. Las mismas que le habían provocado una rara sensación de incomodidad.

—Quién sabe. A lo mejor nuestros Cosmos sufren de  _ Katábasis _ y han arrastrado a tu lira...—   murmuró  Deathmask en un tono lúgubre. 

Orfeo no fue capaz de discernir si se trataba de una broma o si el Caballero hablaba en serio. Pero la mirada furibunda que le lanzó Piscis a su compañero n o pasó desapercibida para el músico, que prosiguió su descenso. Saliendo ya del Templo de los peces gemelos, Orfeo creyó oír al Caballero de Piscis regañar al de Cáncer entre susurros, y aunque no pudo comprender las palabras, le pareció que dijo " Eres un bocazas".

Era curioso que el Caballero de Cáncer hubiera empleado ese término.  _ Katábasis _ . En su sentido más amplia, denotaba el descenso, metafórico de algo o alguien. Bajar las escaleras de las Casas Zodiacales, como hacía ahora Orfeo, podía denominars e como  _ Katábasis _ . Pero la palabra tenía un significado más pesi mista: el descenso al Inframundo, concretamente al Infierno.

De pronto, Orfeo entendió de donde venía su confusión ante las palabras del Patriarca: le había dicho que su música  había calmado s u alma. Era cierto que  eran muchos los hombres y mujeres  que acudían ante Orfeo para escuchar su lira, y muchos los que decían cómo su música era capaz de sosegar sus almas. Todo ellos tenían una cosa en común: eran pecadores. Antes de oír su música, sus almas se encontraban en un estado de perturbación constante, en un estado de  _ Kat _ _ á _ _ basis_, su propio descenso a los infiernos.

Orfeo sacudió la cabeza. Tonterías. El Patriarca simplemente se había sentido conmovido por su música, a pesar de no ser su mejor obra. ¿Cómo iba el  Patriarca a ser un pecador? No tenía sentido.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Orfeo ya había atravesado la Casa de Aries cuando distinguió a lo lejos una figura conocida. Eurídice. Inmediatamente corrió a su encuentro, dejando de lado sus pensamientos acerca del Patriarca.

Cuando ambos estuvieron juntos, se abrazaron y Orfeo besó a su amada en los labios , quién le pidió que tocara  la lira  para ella.

Mientras se sentaba para colocar su  instrumento, el joven pensó que si su música tenía tal efecto sobre aquellos que habían obrado mal, quizá era porque todavía había esperanza para esas personas.

_Al fin y al cabo_ -se decía a sí mismo-  _ todos, en algún momento, tenemos que descender al infierno, y muy pocos serán capaces de salir de él y dejarlo atrás. _  



End file.
